Viking Mafia
| image = File:VikingMafia.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = maurice & Auramyna | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 28.06.2011 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1. Yuli 2. EDM 3. Glycereine 4. Akriti 5. shadow7 6. Araver (Elfen) 7. Lionheart 8. darth nox 9. Hirkala 10. Aaryan 11. Marq 12. Slick 13. GMaster479 14. DarthMask | first = Glycereine | last = 6. Araver (Elfen) 8. darth nox 9. Hirkala 12. Slick 13. GMaster479 14. DarthMask | mvp = araver | awards = - }} was a game designed by maurice and hosted by maurice & Auramyna based on original design in a Norse Viking setting. It began on June 28th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie win in D4 (July 8th, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP – Indy > Baddie > Goodie *RID Kill > trap > block > save > kill > spy *Night Kill and RID Kill can not be acted on. Actions fail only if target is saved or trapped. *Kills do not work as a block *Trap works as a block and save. *Vote Manips can not be acted on. *Tie lynch = all in lynch flip a coin for their lives *If Anders is blocked, then the chosen action is considered used. *If Quinby is blocked in any way, it will show up as such. However, he will still discover the role. *Spies, unused saves, Vote Manips will not be shown in Night or Day Posts. Only all traps, blocks, kills, needed saves and all Indy actions. *Recruits show up as purple in the night post, until lynched. Role Description Goodies: Vikings WinCon - get rid of the Mutineers *'Lars' - The captain of the ship. He can save one player per night, but never the same player twice in a row unless there are five or fewer players. He can save himself. *'Sven' - Can RID Kill once per night. *'Björn' - Dice roll determines his action each night (1-save, 2-Kill, 3-block, 4-spy role, 5-RID Kill, 6-none) *'Thorfin' - Can trap a player for the night or for the night and day meaning the player can not be voted for nor post during the day. The trap acts as a block and a save. *'Quinby' -Can discover the identity of one role per night who targets him. If more than one role targets him, he must choose whose identity he wants to discover. *'Anders' - Can copy a role each night, but each role only once, unless all living roles have been chosen (this includes the double-dip ability restriction that follows). If the role he chooses belongs to a dead player, then that action will fail. If the role contains a passive secret ability then the ability will apply but Anders will not be told. He may not choose both spy roles, block roles or vote manip roles. Baddies: The Mutineers WinCon - be in the majority. Have NightKill and BTSC *Magnus - The leader of the Mutineers. He may not be the first baddie to die. Faction TBD: The Recruits WinCon - win with faction. Explanation: Once roles are determined but before they have been distributed to anyone besides Magnus, Magnus will submit the names of the roles he wants to recruit. He will choose one from each pair. They will gain BTSC with him immediately. The other three players will join the goodies. *'Spy' - One player can spy a role. One can choose to spy who a player targeted or who targeted that player. **'Godfrid' **'Roald' *'Block' - Each can block a player at night **'Olaf' **'Igor' *'Vote Manipulator' - One can make any vote x0, x1, or x2. One has an allotment of 5 extra votes that can he add to other players' votes throughout the game. He can add any and all votes that he has remaining. If Anders chooses this role he will get to add one vote if any remain. **'Hans' **'Kristoffer' Indy: The Stowaway WinCon - Get thrown off of the ship (killed or lynched) after D2. *'Fisk' - secret ability In addition there may be other secret abilities Host's Summary Co-host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *Hirkala - Magnus *Aaryan - Hans *GMaster479 - Godfrid *DarthMask - Olaf MVP : Araver - Bjorn Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: maurice & Auramyna #Yuli - Fisk - Lynched D1 #EDM - Kristoffer - Killed N4 by Magnus #Glycereine - Quinby - Killed N1 by Magnus #Akriti - Igor - Lynched D3 #shadow7 - Thorfin - Killed N2 by Magnus #Araver (Elfen) - Bjorn #Lionheart - Sven - Lynched D2 #darth nox - Anders - Lynched D4 #Hirkala - Magnus #Aaryan - Hans - killed N4 by Anders #marq - Lars - Killed N3 by Magnus #Slick - Roald #GMaster479 - Godfrid #DarthMask - Olaf Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6